Regular Doctor Who
Synopsis Mordecai's Gang got a Dimension Transporter from Anthony to transport to the Tardis to see the Doctor. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Okay, gang. I got a Dimension Transporter got invented by my brother. We're gonna go on our own adventure. *'Rigby': Let's get to it. *'Mordecai': Here goes nothing. *(Mordecai's Gang using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the Tardis) *'Mordecai': We're here the Tardis. *'The Doctor': Who are you? How did you get here? *'Mordecai': With this Dimension Transporter. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's your weapon? *'The Doctor': A Sonic Screwdriver. (To Rigby) Your girlfriend, Eileen knows about the Tardis. *'Rigby': How did you know my girlfriend, Eileen? *'The Doctor': She was my companion couple of years ago. *'Mordecai': I don't know. *(Clara Oswald arrives) *'Clara': Doctor, who are those guys? *'The Doctor': I'll explain later. We got a problem. *'Randy Cunningham': What is it? *'The Doctor': My enemies, The Master (Doctor Who), Cybermen and the Daleks are working for their bosses, Rabbid Empire. Will you help me? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. We'll help you. No matter what. *(Outside, an Empire dropship approaches) *'Barranco (Hologram)': Your mission is to kill the heroes so we can have victory for the Empire, is that clear? *'The Master (Doctor Who)': Understood my lord. Look out, Doctor. Here comes the Master. *(The Master Who, several Daleks and a few Cybermen came out of the dropship) *'Troll Moko': Doctor, look it's the Daleks and Cybermen. *'The Doctor': Why are you here? *'Cyberman 1': Because we're working for the Empire and this is for you now, Daleks. *'Daleks': Exterminate! *(Daleks zaps the heroes) *'The Master (Doctor Who)': This is the Master we kill the heroes. *'Barranco (Hologram)': Well done, Master. Victory is ours. *(The Master Who, Daleks and Cybermen walks away) *'The Doctor': You, heroes, okay? *'Mordecai': We're fine. We need to stop them. *'Mickey Smith': Doctor, where did the Daleks and Cybermen? *'The Doctor': There at the park. *'Rose Tyler': Can the Tardis take us to the park? *'The Doctor': Sure. Here we go. To the park. *(At Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Good work, to kill the heroes, Master. *'The Master (Doctor Who)': Thanks. We got something cool. *'Barranco': What is it? *'The Master (Doctor Who)': The Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller. They are at Earth. They are gonna use the Daleks and Cybermen to take over the world. *'Barranco': Good idea. I love your plan. Let's do it. *(At Park) *'Darwin': Hey, guys, look. *(Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller appeared) *'Dalek Emperor': This is the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller. We will summon every Daleks and Cybermen to take over the world! *'Cyber-Controller': Daleks, Cybermen, get them! *(Several Daleks and Cybermen have arrived) *'Daleks': Exterminate! *'Invader Skoodge': (Gasp) What are those things!? *'Meta Knight': They're Daleks and Cybermen. *'Sonic': Duh. They want to kill us. *'Nate': Look! *(The Tardis materialises in Park. Mordecai's Gang, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Clara Oswald and K-9 Who opens the door) *'Bashful': They're back! *'Zim': So, Mordecai, how did you and the gang get there at the Tardis. *'Mordecai': My brother invented a Dimension Transporter. It use it for to transporting to other dimensions. *'The Doctor': Uh, hello. We're talking about Daleks and Cybermen. *'Mordecai': Right. The Daleks and Cybermen are gonna take over the world. *'Green': Black, can you shoot the Daleks and Cybermen? *'Black': Sure. (To Daleks and Cybermen) You're going down, Daleks and Cybermen! (Holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Daleks and Cybermen being dead) Take that motherhuggers, thats how it suppose to be done. *'The Doctor': I'll take care of this. With a little help from all me the Doctors. *(The Doctor got to the Tardis and flys to stop the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller) *'Clara Oswald': Good luck, Doctor. *'Big Red': Look, it's the Tardises. *(Every Tardises arrives.) *'Nicole': They are here gonna help the Doctor. *'The Doctor communicator': Hello, hello, guys, this is the Doctor speaking. *'11th Doctor communicator': Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me? *'10th Doctor communicator': Also the Doctor, standing ready. *'11th Doctor communicator': Guys, we have a plan. *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan *'11th Doctor communicator': And almost certainly won't work. *'The Doctor communicator': I was happy with fairly terrible. *'10th Doctor communicator': Sorry, just thinking out loud. *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere. *(At Tardis 11) *'11th Doctor': We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up. *(At Tardis 10) *'10th Doctor': We're just about ready to do it. *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': We're going to stop the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller. *(At Tarids 11) *'11th Doctor': Using our Tardises, we're going to defeat Dalek Emperor and Cyber-controller in a single moment in time. *(At Tardis 10) *'10th Doctor': And I've seen that. *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': And I never want to see it again. You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have. Oh, hundreds and hundreds. *'11th Doctor': But don't worry, I started a very long time ago. *'1st Doctor': Calling, everyone. This is the Doctor. *'2nd Doctor communicator': Good luck. *'3rd Doctor communicator': Standing by. *'4th Doctor communicator': Ready. *'8th Doctor communicator': Commencing calculations. *'5th Doctor communicator': Soon be there. *'7th Doctor communicator': Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another. *'6th Doctor communicator': Just got to lock on to his coordinates. *(At Tardis 9) *'9th Doctor ': And for my next trick. *'Red (Tallest)': I didn't know when I was well off. All thirteen of them! *'Purple (Tallest)': No, Red. All fourteen! *(A Thirteenth Doctor is a woman is seen.) *'Amanda Highborn': Do it, Doctor. Just do it. *(At Tardises) *'The Doctor': Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Here we go. *'11th Doctor': Geronimo! *'10th Doctor': Allons-y! *'War Doctor': Oh, for God's sake. *(Tardises rush towards the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller and surround it, then shoots lasers out of them, making the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller being dead) *'Gumball': They did it! *(Tardises landed at the front yard of Pop's house) *'Rose Tyler': You did it, Doctor. *'Clara Oswald': You mean "You did it, Doctors." *'Rose Tyler': Right. I may never get used to that. *'Zim': You know we got admit. You and the gang got your first adventure, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Zim': Did you see that, Mordecai and his gang were saved us from the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller. *'Gumball': Yep. Mordo and his gang haved saved the day. *'Nicole': That's right. They got their first adventure. *'Benson': Well done, Mordecai and his gang. You haved saved the day. *'Mordecai': Thanks, with a little help from the Doctors and their companions. *'Benson': That's great! Say, Doctors with your companions. Since, the Dalek Emperor and Cyber-Controller is dead, so what are you say? How would you like job at the park? *'The Doctor': Sure, Benson, we all brought all our companions to join us. *(They see all Doctor's Companions at the Park) *'Benson': Great idea, they will join the park. *'The Doctor': Great idea. We bought a package for the park heroes. *(The Doctors gives the park heroes the Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lances, Sonic Blasters and Laser Screwdrivers) *'Troll Moko': Thanks, Doctor. If we all can use it and to stop the Empire. *'The Doctor': Yep. *(At At Empire Mothership) *'Agent Kallus': My lord, the Master (Doctor Who) bought Weeping Angels, Silents, Sontarans and Zygons to help us. *'Barranco': Good, good. *'Agent Kallus': Also, we invented new weapons called the Empire Sonic Screwdrivers, Empire Sonic Lances, Empire Sonic Blasters and Empire Laser Screwdrivers. *'Barranco': Brilliant! *'of Regular Doctor Who' Trivia *The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Clara Oswald and K-9 (Doctor Who) got a job at the park. *Mordecai's Gang are going on a adventure for the first time. *The Doctors gives a package to the park heroes everyone is package of Sonic Screwdrivers, Sonic Lances, Sonic Blasters and Laser Screwdrivers. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers